naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and is one of the main supporting protagonists of the Fairy Tail series. She is also a former S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord's Elemental 4 and the girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster. Physical Appearance Juvia is an attractive young woman with blue hair that falls down past her shoulders. She is also known to have a fringe that partson the right, as well as have her bangs sit aloft on her chest. Furthermore, her hair is rather wavy, a trait some call a "deliberate attempt to be the ocean". She also has dark blue eyes, pale skin and a slender, curvaceous figure. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in color. Juvia's attire consists of a Russian-styled blue hat, albeit with fur trimmings at the bottom and a yellow flower on it. Furthermore, she wears what appears to be a dark blue poncho with fur lining near her neck and chest over her lighter blue top. Her top is noted for its white fur cuffing at her wrists, along with the two pale-blue straps across her chest that go all the way down to the bottom of her skirt. At her waist, Juvia is shown wearing a brown belt, which fastens both her skirt and top together. Furthermore, Juvia's skirt is shown to have a slit on its left side, exposing a considerable portion of her left side, as well as allowing for maneuverability. To finish off the attire, Juvia wears a pair of thigh-length, dark brown boots. Personality Juvia is a cheerful, kind-hearted and optimistic individual. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival and when Meredy threatened him, Juvia loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards others, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only in the Japanese dub until she calls him by his first name after their relationship began. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, Juvia is pitted against Cana Alberona but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder Lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom Lord, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to constantly bring everywhere with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Early History Synopsis Abilities Water: Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is constant, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. *'Water Bubbles': Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as containers that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel. *'Water Slicer': Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces. *'Water Dome': Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. *'Water Jigsaw': Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. *'Water Cane': Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *'Water Cyclone': Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. *'Water Lock': Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. *'Water Nebula': Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. *'Sierra': A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. *'Wings of Love': Juvia creates a vicious whirlpool which pushes the opponent away with great force. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin has released, which she utilized in the Naval Battle event to eliminate most of the competitors. Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater, as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Great Magic Power: As a former S-Class Mage and one of Phantom Lord's Element 4, Juvia possesses a great deal of magic power. Her magic color is blue when exerted. Equipment * Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail Guild **Team Natsu ***Gray Fullbuster (Best friend and guildmate, also boyfriend) ***Natsu Dragneel (Close friend) ***Happy ***Lucy Heartfilia (Best friend and ex-love rival) ***Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell (Good friend) ***Carla **Gajeel Redfox (Best friend and older brother figure) ***Pantherlily **Strauss Family ***Mirajane Strauss ***Elfman Strauss ***Lisanna Strauss (Close friend and former S-Class Trials partner) **Makarov Dreyar (Guild master) *Aquarius *Lamia Scale **Lyon Vastia (Close friend and former love interest) **Sherria Blendy (Good friend and friendly rival) *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth *Crime Sorciere **Jellal Fernandes **Meredy (Best friend and former enemy) Rivals *Lucy Heartfilia (Ex-love rival) *Sherria Blendy (Friendly rival) Enemies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Garyo *Acnologia *Zeref Dragneel *Balam Alliance **Grimoire Heart ***Meredy (formerly) *Raven Tail *Legion Platoon *Fairy Tail (formerly) Theme Songs * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Fairy Tail Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Fairy Tail Series Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Mage Candidates Category:Allied Forces Category:Team Fairy Tail B Category:Team Tenrou Category:Human